User blog:CullenStantonRutherford/Artwork showing Blog!
Changing this to all forms of artwork I have done- if you wanna see more than what is being showed here, hope to my DA -> http://justicewerewolf.deviantart.com/ Sonic Related Artwork -Young Love- Veramy .png|Young Love Fern x Amy Rose Special Gift -KnucklesxRouge- Colored.png|Special Gift x Rogue Shadamy -Always there-.png|Always There x Amy Rose Fiery Passion -SilverxBlaze- colored.png|Fiery Passion x Silver Baine and Luna.png|Baine & Luna Tora finished.png|Tora Erya Bernadette - semireferencePlusColors.png|Erna Bernadette DA Icon Alistair Lotus.png|Alistair Lotus Callixa or Eris 1.png Lavo -Update finished- .png|Lavo Price Erin Qunal.png Ruza.png Eve 2 -Shaded-.png|Eve Redesign Tim, Zhade and Cherry -colored- 2.png|Fahchildrens and Shadamy children sonadow and Mephadow Children.png|Test Tube Fankids More Sonic Couple Pairings.png|More Fankids Cherry -colored-.png|Cherry Rose Fankid Anglia -Color-.png|Anglia The Dark Tube Fankid Shadow The Hedgehog -Design change-.png|Redesign Shadow Mathias Leavitt x Alistair Lotus -Sleeping- -Finished-.png|Alistair and Mathias Derak Finish.png|Derak Eliona.png|Redesign Eliona Not Your Concern -DaemonDan-.png MAdHaTTeR -Raibyo-.png Sorry about your Parents.png Was Only Me and My Disgrace -Renja-.png Come with me Now -Nisih-.png Osiris and Alistair -Crack pairing- Digitial.png Priest -Effects-.png|Priest Redesign Magus -Effects-.png|Redesign Magus Waiting for Still Morning -Lavo Price-.png|Waiting For Still Morning Sketch of Lavo Price 1.png|Sketch of Lavo 1 Sketch of Lavo Price 2.png|Sketch of Lavo 2 An attempt in Lavo reference.png Sleepy Lavo -Effects Lavo-.png|Something really random lol Lavo Price 3.png|Yep... Challenge character -Exorcism by Creep P- .png|- FC Challenge for the wiki .w. - Oyasumi .png Inked Male Lavo -Possibly.png|Male Lavo. . . ? Rodrick color1.png|Rodrick Prince Price GenderBend Dovi -Idenitiy-.png|Very few times I color non-digital Lavo and Rodrick Sketch.png|A Sketch I did of Lavo and Rodrick, Now I will color it at some point Lavo and Rodrick Finished.png|Ooooh Boy, Just Oooo Boy lol Quick Sketch of Lavo.png|Lavo Sketch -Drawing tablet- Lavo's eye.png|Lavo's Eye Sketch/color -Drawing Tablet- Rodrick Test 1.png Eve Test 2.png Priest The Shadow wolf Redesign.png|- Look at those legs, arms and hands qwq - Rosevell Redesign.png Sasha Jones.png Lavo Price up for Crack pairing.png Doodles 1.png Lavo -Bye Bye Baby Blue- Lyrics.png Lavo -Bye Bye Baby Blue- Without Lyrics.png Krow Graveglow 1.png|Krow Graveglow Drawing IvoryGrace -Be Mine-.png|IvoryGrace Lavo Price -Sketch-.png Lavo Cosplay 2!Dante or Version of Lavo.png|Lavo Price (Either Cosplaying as DMC2 Dante or something else; Cause no wings lol) White and Blue -Lavo Price-.png|White, blue and Pink -Lavo Price- Eve Drawing 1.png Verna Drawing 1.png|Verna The Mink Drawing Verna Body Drawing 1.png|Who miss this girl, Like seriously? lol -Verna The Mink- Anti-Lavo 2.png|Anti-Lavo sketch of her Artwork Not Sonic Related Note: This section of the Art Gallery may be visit/posted more often than the Sonic-Related one due to personal reasons. Deeply sorry. Pokemon X Existence Test Cover.png|Pokemon X Comic cover a True Comic Justice -Pokemon Moon Character color-.png|Pokemon Moon CharacterMine; Justice Fiamma -New appearance -.png|Devil May Cry Drawing 1 -4- Karen and Loreyall updated appearances.png|Devil May Cry Characters 2 Serenity's Weapon Colored.png|A Devil May Cry DevilArm by me Old Drawing 1.jpg|Drawing I made for School, lol Random sketch 1.png|Just Random drawing Justice and Gladion -color- .png|Justice, Mimikyu and Gladion Moon Lavonna Harts Sketch 1.png|Lavonna Harts Sketch PuppeteerMon redesign.png|A Digimon thing, :P Silvia drawing 1.png Silvia Drawing 2.png Takumi -Head-.png Sinister Sight- Eerie Landing -Siliv Vaine-.png|Siliv Vaine~ May Cry Just Siliv.png|Siliv Vaine/Without Background ~ May Cry 3Dante Sketch.png|Lazy Sketch/color of Devil May Cry 3 Dante Siliv -Fighting Stance Test one-.png|May Cry Siliv -Fighting Stance Test one- without Background.png|May Cry Lavo Human Form.png.png Lavo human form -color- 1.png Goldie 1.png|I took this with my phone, lol Goldie! Doodles 2.png|Doodles of Lavo Anthro like, an eye, Human form and a Mane wolf animal lol Advisor Naria Trevelyan 1 without The wheel.png Oren -New Version of Text from 4!Dante-.png|May Cry 2!Dante Sketch 1.png Siliv -Random drawing 1-.png Siliko Drawing 1.png Siliko Drawing 2.png Siliko Drawing 3.png Siliko and Susko drawing 4.png Serenko drawing 1.png 3!Dante with Siliko and Vergil with Susko.png|More Devil May Cry stuff... I know, I need to stop Siliv Vaine 13.png Siliko Drawing 4.png Siliko Drawing 5.png Artwork using Bases These are works I've done using Bases Eve -Peace-.png Eve O'la Laha in Royal clothes.png Lavo x 2!Dante -Silent Pairing-.png Chibi Lavante.png Crack Pairings lol This is to just make it different from my 'normal' artwork... lol Lavo x 2!Dante 1.png|Lavo and 2!Dante May Cry 2 Lavo Price and Mars -Crack pairing-.png|Lavo and Mars -Cuddle Pairing- character Lavo x 2!dante 2.png|Lavo and 2!Dante May Cry 2 -Silent Pairing- Lavox2!Dante -I settled for a Ghost I never knew-.png|~I settled for a Ghost I Never Knew~ XavekxEve.png MarsxVirus.png|[ Neither of these are my characters lol] LarsonxLavo.png ClashxAdriana.png|( Characters not mine ) EvexLavo 1.png|Eve and Lavo Lavo and 2!Dante -wtf is this-.png Lavante -Ghost Rule-.png|Influence/Inspired by a song -Lavante- Gift Art to friends. Mars -Saren- Gift.png|Mars Character -Drawing Tablet test 1- Rustic -Gift-.png|Rustic for Dj -Drawing Tablet test 2- Adriana.png|Adrina (Froz) Clash By Cullen.png|Clash ( CoD ) Gift Art To Me Now, this here is just for those that made me artwork on DA AND gifted/requested Lavonna Harts Icon -Comission.png|Lavonna Harts {Dragon Age Character} by a DA user known as xXCrazyBunnyXx -This is my DA icon now ♥- Verna x Amy Request.png|Verna x Amy -Drawn by xXCrazyBunnyXx on DA- Mathias x Alistair Request.png|Mathias x Alistair Page Done -Done by xXCrazyBunny on DA- Oren and Dante.png|-Done by xXCrazyBunnyXx- Page Doll 2 -Lavonna Harts.png|Done by xXCrazyBunnyXx Page Doll -Lavonna Harts.png|Done by xXCrazyBunnyXx Weary Hearts -Lavonna Harts-.jpg|Done by ThatGreyWarden DeviantArt Unfinished Comic I had made Sorry for terrible handwriting lol Page 1 (digital) VernaxAmy.png|Page 1 Page 2 ( Digital ) VernaxAmy.png|Page 2 Page 3 VernaxAmy.png|Page 3 Page 4 VernaxAmy.png|Page 4 Page 5 VernaxAmy.png|Page 5 Page 6 VernaxAmy.png|Page 6 Page 7 VernaxAmy.png|Page 7 Page 8 VernaxAmy.png|Page 8 Page 9 VernaxAmy.png|Page 9 Page 10 VernaxAmy.png|Page 10 Page 11 VernaxAmy.png|Page 11 Page 12 VernaxAmy.png|Page 12 Page 13 VernaxAmy.png|Page 13 Page 14 VernaxAmy.png|Page 14 and the Last page Unfinished/Never going to be finished Artworks These are unfinished artworks I may or may not finish. Unfinished 1.png|Unfinished 1 Lavo Unfinished 2.png|Unfinished 2 Lavo Unfinished 3.png|Unfinished 3 Lavo Unfinished 4.png|Unfinished 4 Lavo Unfinished 5.png|Unfinished 5 Lavo Gore Art Lavo Price .png|Unfinished 6 Lavo Lavo flying pose.png|Unfinished 7 Lavo Unfinished 6.png|Unfinished 8 Eve I will be adding more at some points, but for now, this will be it! Also, all Artwork can be found on my DeviantArt. Category:Blog posts Category:Art Blog